Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 268
| StoryTitle1 = Madripoor Knights | Synopsis1 = Madripoor 1941: A fledgling Captain America comes to the aid of a Russian, who is being attacked by Hand Ninjas. Both of the men are rescued by the help of a newcomer who makes the island his home and hates the Hand – Logan. After they win the battle, Logan takes them to the bar Seraph’s, where he tags Baron von Strucker and another Nazi, almost starting a fight. The Russian, Ivan Petrovitch tells them that the Nazis and the Hand are planning an alliance and that they have kidnapped a child in his charge – Natasha Romanoff. A little later, the three men attack the Nazi limousine where Natasha is being held. One Nazi intends to kill the girl, rather than give her up. However, Logan throws himself between Natasha and the gun, seemingly sacrificing his life to save her. Ivan and Cap decide to take Natasha to the American consulate instead of following Logan’s plan. Unfortunately, the consul is working with the Nazis and sells them out. In the Hand hideout, they learn that the Hand intends to make Natasha a master assassin, her first test being the murder of her would-be-rescuers. Fortunately, they are all rescued again by a very much alive Logan, who takes them to a getaway plane. The present: The Black Widow went to Madripoor as a favor to Nick Fury to learn everything about a meeting between Fenris (Strucker's children) and Tsurayaba, the new leader of the Hand. She ends up in a trap by the Hand, but is rescued by Wolverine, Psylocke and Jubilee. Later, they question the underworld and learn that the meeting between Fenris and Tsurayaba is to take place on a certain yacht. They infiltrate the yacht and take out the gangsters, but find out they are impostors: the real meeting took place somewhere else in the meantime. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** * ** ** ** *** ** * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Fenris' Imposters * Matsu'o Tsurayaba's Imposter * * Other Madripoor's citizens Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** ** ** *** ** ** *** *** ** Items: * * * * * * * The Hand's Master Assassin's Sword Vehicles: * Fenris' Yacht | Notes = Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Captain America / Steve Rogers * * * * * * Ivan Petrovich * * * * * Logan and Seraph * * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * * * Natasha Romanoff * * * * * Continuity Notes * First meeting between Logan and Captain America. * retells the events of this issue explaining several subplots about Baron Strucker and Hand's alliance. * Baron Strucker does not recognise Logan altough they met in - . | Trivia = * Originally priced at $1.00 US and $1.25 Canada. * 'Ads in this issue included : ' 'Viper' Capcom, 'Wrath of the Black Manta' Taito, 'Narc' Aklaim, Fleer...Football's Rookie Sensation, (2 page ad) Child World Children's Palace, East Coast Comics, Bullpen Bulletins, NFL Pro Set, Subscribe Now and Save!, back cover Konami, cover Ravenloff. *Steven Rogers, Natalia Romanova, and James Howlett are featured on the cover of this issue. Howlett also featured in the top left corner. * This comic was featured in Weird Al Yankovic's song "White and Nerdy".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9qYF9DZPdw | Recommended = * - | Links = }}